pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Pac-Man (game)
Ms. Pac-Man is an arcade game that is the sequel to the original Pac-Man arcade game. Gameplay Info The goal of the game is to have Ms. Pac-Man eat all on-screen dots and avoid the attacks of the four ghosts. The gameplay is very similar to Pac-Man, although there are some differences: *The game has four different colorful mazes that alternate. *The orange ghost is now named "Sue". *The ghosts do not move in "scatter" and "chase" cycles as they did in the original game; Blinky and Pinky will move randomly and Inky and "Sue" will head for their "scatter" corners only for the first seven seconds of a round. From there, while they will change direction occasionally, they will remain in constant attack. *There are no longer any paths that the ghosts cannot travel through. *The sound effects and music have been changed. *The intermissions have been changed. The first one shows how Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man first meet. The second shows the two chasing each other around the screen. And the third shows Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man awaiting the arrival of Pac-Baby. *The fruit symbols now include the cherry, strawberry, orange, pretzel, apple, pear, and banana, and they move around the screen instead of remain stationary below the ghost pen, starting from one of the tunnel entrances and leaving through another if not eaten. After the banana appears, the fruit prizes are chosen at random. History Originally, Ms. Pac-Man started as a hack called Crazy Otto ''by General Computer Corporation featuring a Pac-Man like character with a blue eye and legs.To avoid previous lawsuits with Atari, General Computer Corporation presented the game to Bally Midway for approval of release. Bally-Midway, impatient for Namco to release Super Pac-Man, purchased ''Crazy Otto instead for their own release''.'' Inspired by an intermission in Crazy Otto, Bally Midway then changed a quantity of details from Crazy Otto, and named it Ms. Pac-Man after many name changes. As Ms. Pac-Man/''Crazy Otto'' was developed & published without Namco's permission, after many years Bally Midway was forced to turn the rights to Namco. Ms. Pac-Man, along with many others including Baby Pac-Man, Jr. Pac-Man, and Professor Pac-Man caused the termination of the official licensing agreement between Namco and Bally Midway. Ms. Pac-Man was never released in any arcade form in Japan, though many console releases have been produced later. Home Ports * 1982 -- Atari 2600 * 1983 -- Atari 5200, Atari 8-bit computer, Apple II, IBM PC, TI-99/4A * 1984 -- Atari 7800, Commodore 64, Commodore VIC-20 * 1990 -- Atari Lynx, NES (Tengen) * 1991 -- Sega Genesis, Sega Master System * 1993 -- Gameboy, NES (Namco) * 1995 -- Game Gear * 1996 -- Super NES * 1999 -- Gameboy Color * 2007 -- Xbox Live Arcade * 2013 -- Android ''Namco Museum'' variation Similarly to Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man also saw a Namco Museum port in 1996. This version, like Pac-Man, used the source code from the original game and was perhaps the most frequently ported version for quite some time. Some things about it were changed however, and this version sees all of the applicable changes Pac-Man had, plus: *Blinky and Pinky do not move randomly for the first seven seconds of gameplay; they head to their respective corners as they did in Pac-Man. *Furthermore, the "scatter" and "chase" cycles are restored in the game. *The tunnel slowdown effect does not occur until a ghost reaches middle of the tunnel (vice the original game, where they are slowed down at the entrance). *Most of the sound samples (perhaps most notably, the ghosts returning to the Ghost Home and the main theme) seem to have their pitch increased, for some reason. This version of Ms. Pac-Man was featured in the following games after its initial release: *''Namco Museum 64'' - 1999 *''Namco Museum'' (Dreamcast) - 2000 *''Namco Museum'' (PS2, Gamecube, Xbox) - 2001 *''Namco Museum'' (GBA) - 2001 *''Pac-Man World 2'' - 2002 Trivia *This is the first Pac-Man game not to be developed by Namco. Gallery arcade_classics_mspacman_screen01.jpg 221693-ms pacman namco super.jpg 1676971-ms pac man arcade machine super.jpg Ms._Pac-Man_-_1990_-_Atari.jpg photo (6).JPG|Reproduction Ms. Pac-Man arcade marquee.|link=http://pacman.wikia.com/wiki/Ms._Pac-Man_%28game%29 photo - Copy.JPG|1981 Ms. Pac-Man arcade front artwork|link=http://pacman.wikia.com/wiki/Ms._Pac-Man_%28game%29 Photo.JPG|1981 Ms. Pac-Man arcade machine|link=http://pacman.wikia.com/wiki/Ms._Pac-Man_%28game%29 Category:Games Category:List of Namco games Category:List of Pac-Man games Category:Pac-Man series